The Old Tire Swing
by mistofan
Summary: SS501 one shot. Hyun Joong made some special promises to the girl who stole his heart, but he didn't keep them. He left to debut with his band SS501, leaving Morgan behind. What will happen when they meet again?


**A/N: Hey! I wrote this one shot for my friend Morgan. I hope she enjoys it. It's about Hyun Joong from the band SS501 and an OC. (:**

**Dislaimer: I do not own the characters. That is all.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A girl with long brown hair was running swiftly through a forest. She would always run when she had things on her mind. She pushed through tree limbs until she saw an old tire swing. She smiled to herself as she put her legs, one by one, through the hole of the tire.<p>

Raindrops slowly fell on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled up to the sky. This was the kind of weather that she enjoyed the most.

Her thoughts started to drift back to the dark haired boy that would always appear in her dreams. His smile could charm any girl that crossed his path.

He had smooth skin and silky hair that she wanted to run her fingers through.

The boy's name is Hyun Joong.

These two were the best of friends. Nothing could tear them apart, or so they thought.

Joong wanted to become a famous singer. That was his dream, and Morgan did not want to get in the way of that. He promised her that they would keep in touch when he debuted. He promised that he would call and visit her whenever he could.

She would sit next to the phone, waiting for his calls, but they never came. Every single time the doorbell would ring, she would rush to open the door; hoping it was he that was beyond the door.

Either he would appear on television in a variety show or he was singing with his band. She would watch it to make sure he was okay and to see his face once again.

She missed him more than anything. Whenever he would drift into her thoughts, she would run to the place where he made those special promises he never kept; the old tire swing. It has been in this exact spot for as long as she could remember.

Tears threatened to overflow from her eyes, but she blinked them away in fear that once she started crying that she would not be able to stop.

"This is where most of my happy memories began, something sad happened here though."

Morgan looked in the direction of the voice. There were too many tree branches blocking her view, but she recognized the angelic voice. It was Joong.

"I really like it here. The scenery is perfect," another voice chimed in.

Two figures came into view, a slender guy with toned muscles; that still had that charming smile, and an unfamiliar girl that had the body of a model.  
><em><br>This cannot be true. He didn't find someone else, did he? _Morgan thought sadly.

Joong looked in the direction of the tire swing and saw Morgan sitting there, her legs were slightly stretched and her arms were resting on top of the tire.

She still looked as beautiful as ever. He just wished he had told her that before he had left her.

"Joong? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm…what did you say?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Forget it. If you want to use this place for your music video then give me a call. I have things to do."

She walked away before he could even utter a simple reply. He turned his gaze back to the girl that stole his heart. He would do anything just to see her smile again.

He snuck up behind her and gave the old swing a push. She let out a small yelp and fell to the ground. He couldn't help but to laugh at her reaction.

He stuck out his hand to help her out of the dirt but she just pulled him down with her.

"Why haven't you called? Couldn't you have at least told someone to tell me that you are all right? I've been worried sick."

Joong pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me?"

She stuck her tongue out and said, "Yeah. You're forgiven, but don't let it happen again!"

He chuckled at her childish behavior.

"I've missed you."

She gazed up into his eyes and knew that he meant it. He really did miss her.

"I've missed you too. It has been torture here without you. I'm so glad that you made your dream come true though."

She smiled at him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I haven't made my dream come true yet," he whispered softly.

A puzzled look appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled that charming smile that would make anyone fall for him and he did something unexpected. His lips crashed against hers. Their lips moved in perfect harmony until he slowly pulled away.

"My dream will come true if you come back with me. I can't stand another day without you."

She smiled happily and nodded. She would go back with him and would always be by his side, and their happiest memory will always go back to that old tire swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and if you would like a one shot let me know, and I'll be happy to write one for you. (:**

**-Mistofan**


End file.
